Someone worth fighting for
by destinysdivaforever
Summary: Logan finally gets the love he deserves.James Howlett/logan and other female.
1. Chapter 1

**Hate! Hate! Hate! Halle Berry as Storm. As a comic book lover she just doesn't do the character justice. She's too short, too soft, and she makes Storm seem weak. I never got why Wolverine loved Jean so much. So her first mutant pairing is Logan and Faith Professor X's daughter, of course she is a sister. I always thought Logan had a thing for the sisters. I'm using Hugh Jackman's character portrayal and his height, because as a tall woman it does make a difference even when you're lying down. Holla!**

**I don't do summaries very well but I have been working on this for a while. I do a little then come back to it. Hope you like it.**

**The girls moved in unison, every sway of their hips, every swing of their hair, down to the way they touched each other demanded the attention of the opposite sex. The men in the bar followed. Their bodies shimmied in tight denim, one in a sinfully short skirt the other in too tight jeans. Identical white shirts glowed under the black lights. Anyone looking could see these girls were wild, at least for tonight.**

**Logan sat at the bar and silently watched them. They came here at least twice a week and lost themselves in each other. He knew by their smell that it was not sexual but still…twins, with long straight hair, giant brown eyes, and thick lips surrounded by chocolate skin and he was a big Hersey's fan. **

"**What do we do?" Scott asked as he slid onto the stool next to him.**

"**Leave'm alone. They ain't hurtin anybody." The song changed. **

**The girls screamed and headed towards the stage each grabbing a pole. Logan gave a short whistle seeing Faith shimmer down it before grabbing the mike. He wondered how long those two tiny buttons would keep her shirt together. From the size of her breast bulging out a few more of those back bends and they'd get a real show. **

**Damn, white defiantly looked good against brown.**

"**Charles asked us to look out for them." **

"**Look out, not baby sit." He snarled. "They can read minds they know we're here. If they need any help they'll yell." **

**Faith grabbed the mike and started singing "Here for the party". Logan scanned the bar. While everyone was enjoying the show no one was getting out of hand. The man stared and the women rubbed against them. Everyone was having a good time, except Scott. **

**Scott sighed thanking the Gods for Thanksgiving when he and Jean could get out of town. Logan went back to the show. He spotted the red light by the door that flashed a warning when the cops showed up. Faith took her sisters hand and slipped out the back door. The crowd let out a collective sigh as the local PD burst in.**

"**Well, that's the night." Logan said as he showed his I.D. and headed for the door.**


	2. Chapter 2

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

The Mansion

"**So, how are you are going to do it?"**

"**Easy add it to his coffee. I'll tell him it was an accident. I always do it."**

"**When?"**

"**In the morning. He is going to make me waffles for breakfast." **

"**Alright, Rogue, this has to work."**

"**It will. Storm and Logan have been dancing around each other for far too long. It ends this morning."**

"**You sound like a bad B movie." Cinder said. **

"**It has to work." Rogue said lying back on her bed. "Logan deserves to be happy."**

Next Morning

"**Hey birthday girl." He said not bothering to turn around. He didn't need to hear her coming he could smell her gentle rose cologne. **

**Rogue came into the kitchen determined to fulfill her mission. Logan's coffee mug sat on the island behind him. Rogue pulled an identical mug out of the cabinet just as Cinder came strolling in. With a wink she filled her mug up and sat it by Logan's.**

"**So how is breakfast coming?" She wrapped her arm around her surrogate brothers' waist. "You need any help."**

"**No," He replied giving her a brief hug. "It's your birthday relax."**

"**Alright." She walked back to the island smiling at Cinder.**

"**Rogue, I put some of that bitter almond mix I your coffee. It should help with your cold." She said casually.**

"**You sick kid?" Logan turned to grab his mug. Taking a sip he wrinkled his nose. "Cinder what's in that stuff?" **

"**Just herbs and ground almonds." She answered innocently. "Why?"**

"**I think you confused Rogue's coffee with mine." He took another large gulp when he saw the girl's eyes get big and water. Cinder's concoctions were harmless, for the most part. His healing factor would protect him from the worst of it.**

"**I'm so sorry." She hoped she was convincing. From his expression she was sure he believed it was an accident.**

"**Don't worry about it." He turned back to the stove and began loading up their plates. **

"**Is it alright if we take our breakfast to the gardens?" Rogue, Cinder, Logan, and Storm were the only ones in the mansion during the Thanksgiving. The Professor had taken his newly discovered twin daughters to the city for some bonding time. **

"**It's fine with me." He handed them the plates. Rogue gave him a kiss as they left. **

**Logan watched them leave slightly smiling at how far they both had come in the two years since they had arrived at the mansion. Rogue had come out of her shell and even had a boyfriend. He could actually tolerate being around the kids for more than five minutes at a time. He still needed to hop on his Harley and get away but, he saved that time for school breaks. **

**His schedule was always light. Lately, he was training Chuck's daughters', Selena and Faith. **

**Faith was the stronger of the two. She possessed a drive and cunning that Logan admired. Selena was like Charles, calm and subdued. It made him nervous. Maybe that was why he spent more time with Faith than Selena. Selena spent most of her time with Jean and Storm, while Faith was almost always training. **

**Eighteen years of secrets. Charles wouldn't say who their mother was, though it was obvious she was black. **

**You would be hard pressed to see any real similarity between Charles and his girls. Their skin was the color of milk chocolate. Their black hair flowed until it stopped at their mid back. Their high cheek bones, sharp nose, and green eyes Charles said were so like his mother's. They had definitely inherited his height. They stood just at six feet tall. **

**Physically Faith was slightly more muscular since she worked out every day rose at five in the morning for her run. Then it was off to the war room for training with Wolverine for another hour. She lifted weights and trained with various swords. She was stronger than most of the Xmen save Logan. **

**The only real abilities she inherited from Charles were her powers. She was a telepath that allowed her to read minds, influence memories and perceptions, and to Charles delight she could astral project her consciousness. Her powers went beyond his. She could heal herself. **

**Speak of the devil. Faith came sauntering into the kitchen wearing a light color tank and over size pajama pants looking no worse for wear. He wondered if she had worked out today after the wild night she had.**

**She had. He could smell the sweat even though she showered. Her smell was intoxicating. Though she and Selena were identical their smells were completely different. Selena had a sickly sweet smell to her that irritated his nose. Faith…Faith smelled of cinnamon and earth. **

_**Damn**_**. Was all Logan could think. He almost felt ashamed of himself. Almost. He had spent several months fantasizing about how he could bend her over and take her from behind. **

_**Hell. **_** He ran his hand through his hair as he watched her walk through the kitchen to make a bowl of cereal and get a cup of juice. Every move she made seemed to excite him. **

**What the fuck was wrong with him. She wasn't doing anything different than she normally did. Why was she affecting him like this? **

**He watched as she absently moved the spoon from her bowl to her mouth. Her full, sensual mouth. After each spoonful she licked her lips. **

"**Hello Logan." Storm fluttered past him smiling as she did every morning. "Faith, I thought you were going into the city with Selena and Charles."**

**Faith didn't respond. She didn't even look up to acknowledge Storm. **

**She wasn't shy. She had told Charles she wasn't going to waste words on anything that didn't concern other people. Apparently this was one of those things. **

**Without saying a word she stood up, rinsed her bowl, and left the room. **

"**Well, I guess that answered her question." Storm said still smiling. "Do you know why she stayed home?" **

"**Nope." Logan said lifting his mug to his mouth. He watched his friend prepare her breakfast. **

**They had fallen into an easy routine since they had become lovers several months ago. They weren't exclusive. They were just a distraction from the whole Scott and Jean romance. **

**No one knew about their affair except Faith who had caught them in the danger room together. It was late and they thought everyone was a sleep. Faith had snuck up on him, a nearly impossible act but she seemed to do it routinely. He spotted her in the control room as he bent Storm over at the waist. Their eyes locked. Logan expected her to turn away but she never broke eye contact with him. She watched until he collapsed against Storms back. They quietly dressed and with a final kiss Storm left. **

**Faith was still there looking down at him with a blank expression. Logan made his way up to the control room to speak with her but she was gone. A sticky note on the door told him he hadn't imagined her.**

_**Bravo!**_** For some reason it made him smile.**

"**Logan?" Storm called. "Are we meeting tonight?" **

**He looked at her and once again remembered how beautiful she was. There was just something missing from their loving making. He had felt the same about Jean. Would he meet her tonight?**

"**No, I have something to do." The words were out before he could stop them. "See you later."**

**He turned and went in the direction Faith had left in. He wasn't sure what he was doing but Logan was a man who followed his instincts and they were screaming for him to find her. He let his nose do the hunting. **

**He stopped in front of the gym, watching as she attacked the heavy bag. Something had really pissed her off. Her jabs were quick and effective. Being on the receiving end of quite a few of them he knew they could do a lot of damage. She hadn't changed out of the clothes she had worn to breakfast. **

_**So she went straight to the gym.**_

**Stepping into the gym he walked around the heavy bag and held it. Green eyes met brown, she wasn't afraid of him. She never avoided eye contact. Logan wondered if that was why he found her so attractive. **

"**What?" She asked as she continued to pound on the bag. **

"**Wanna go for a ride?" She stopped hitting. He smiled a bit. **

"**Why?" She asked suspiciously.**

"**Why not?" He stepped a little closer and placed his hand on her hip. Applying a little pressure he urged her to the door. "Meet you in the garage in five." **

**He didn't wait for a response. Faith stood watching him walk away. Logan James Howlett was a mystery to her; an absolutely, completely sexy, horn dog of a mystery. He seemed as uncomfortable with the X-men as she was yet he went out of his way to spend time with them, where as she avoided them like the plague. **

**Sighing she made her way to her private room in the east wing of the Mansion. Charles had it redone for her and Selena. It gave them a private TV room and large bedrooms and baths. The colors were light and soothing. It was alright if you like that sort of thing. Faith didn't. She preferred bright rich colors that made a statement. Charles was turning out to be like her mother. They wanted her to be the perfectly charming daughter that Selena was. **

**Why didn't they just accept her for who she was? She made good grades. She didn't drink or do drugs. Heck she was still a virgin, although if Logan kept looking at her the way he did she wouldn't be for much longer. **

**She was simple if they would allow her to be. There was no drama and she didn't look for it. All she wanted was a little peace. Charles had promised her she would find at the institute. He had lied. There were too many minds constantly trying to probe hers. She had to constantly remind him that her thoughts were private and none of his business. It wasn't like she couldn't block them out if she wanted too. She simply was annoyed that she had to do it.**

**She quickly changed into a pair of blue jeans, a white tank top, black boots, and her worn leather jacket. She went without a bra. Grabbing her wallet she left to meet Logan. He didn't allow many people to ride his bike and she was going to take advantage of it. Her cell phone shrilled when she got to the garage.**

"**Hello?" She knew who it was before she answered. Selena had been trying to nudge her mentally to call Charles.**

"**Faith, dad wants to know if you changed your mind and wanted to come with us?" Selena could be so sweet when she wanted to be. Faith wasn't fooled she had spent more than eighteen years in her sisters mind. Selena could play games with their parents Faith wasn't interested.**

"**No." She said simply snapping the phone closed. "Where are we headed?"**

"**Hop on and find out." He said handing her a helmet. "Hold on tight cupcake."**

**Faith slid it on her head before climbing behind him. Logan shivered a little as she pushed her breast against his back. It felt so good to have her body against his. He wanted to feel her under him. Shaking himself mentally he tried to focus on the ride. **

**The motorcycle roared to life. Faith purposely dug her nails in his stomach. He liked the feel of them in his flesh. **

**They drove for a few hours before stopping at the point that over looked the city. He walked to the edge of the cliff. Faith took off her helmet. She stood for a few minutes waiting. Logan knew what he wanted but he needed her to make that decision herself. Slowly she walked over to him and moved her body before his until her back was pressing against his front. She took his hands and wrapped them around her waist. **

"**Darlin', you better be sure of what you're doing." He growled in her ear. **

"**I am." She stated simply. "I'm a virgin."**

"**I know I can smell it on you." He rubbed his chin against her hair. "You scared?" **

"**No." He liked her simple reply. He moved his thumbs against her firm stomach. **

"**Tonight?" He felt like a child asking permission for more candy. He usually took what he wanted but Faith was different. He wanted to be sure this was what she wanted. **

"**Yes," He smiled. He felt her stomach grumble as he caressed it. **

"**Let's go eat." She turned around and looked at him. Logan couldn't read what was in her eyes despite his gift. Though he could smell her and he knew she was aroused. **

**She put her hands on the sides of his face and pulled him in for a devastating kiss. Her lips slowly moved over his, brushing back and forth until he pressed his mouth into hers. There was little sweetness in this kiss. She let it carry her desire and need. Her tongue searched him. Logan pulled away from her breathless and rock hard. **

"**Let's eat cupcake." He took her hand and led her back to the bike. He took her helmet and secured it onto her head before kissing her again. He could spend the entire day doing that. **

**The ride to Rode's was quick. It was a nice compromise. He wanted a beer and he knew she loved pizza. He had watched her eat it four days in a row. **

**He waited for her to get off first this time. After he secured the helmets to the bike he took her hand and led her into the restaurant. Bar would have been a better word for it but since they allowed the teenagers in before six, restaurant was a classer word. **

"**Hey Faith." The blonde hostess called to her. "And friend."**

"**Hey Gwen." Faith gave her an affectionate smile. Logan had never really seen her smile. She was stunning. **

"**Same booth?" Faith nodded and followed the girl to a booth in the corner. Logan liked the location. It faced the door and they were able to keep their backs to the wall. The girl constantly impressed him. **

**He allowed her to slide in and then took his place beside her. Gwen raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. **

**Logan leaned back resting his arm across the back of the booth. **

"**So what can I get for you?" Gwen asked looking at him.**

"**Beer." Logan smiled when Faith rested her hand against his thigh. "Coke no ice?"**

**She nodded seemly not surprised that he knew what she liked to drink. **

"**What about lunch?" Gwen looked a Faith this time.**

"**The usual except make it a double order of wings and a large pizza." Gwen rushed off to get their order. **

**Neither of them talked while they waited. He allowed his arm to slip down around her waist. Dipping his head he kissed her again, this time with much more force and passion. **

**Faith dug her nails into his thigh. God the man could kiss. **

"**Logan!" He squeezed his eyes closed before looking up at Rogue, Cinder, and Storm. "What are you doing?"**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have never been one of those writers who liked the drama between the main characters. I always felt the angst should come for the outside players and if they were strong enough they would lean into each other.**

"**Logan!" He squeezed his eyes closed before looking up at Rogue, Cinder, and Storm. "What are you doing?"**

"**Kissing Faith." He answered simply. **

"**But she's a kid." Faith glared at the girl. She pushed at Logan and he stood up.**

"**You should handle this." She said, obviously irritated, as she dug in his pocket for change and sauntered over to the juke box.**

"**Rogue, Faith is a grown woman." He said calmly.**

"**She's the Professor's daughter, Logan." Storm said crossing her arms over her chest. "You are a teacher at the school."**

"**Faith is not a student. She only trains with me." Logan was getting irritated. Gwen came back with their drinks. **

"**Are they joining you?"**

"**No." Logan said. **

"**Yes." Storm said easing into the booth. The two girls joined her. Gwen took their drink order. **

**Faith walked back over to them. She could see the irritation on his face. Taking his hand she placed a soft kiss in it. **

"**He doesn't want you. It's the aphrodisiac we gave him." Rogue cried before slapping her hand over her mouth.**

"**Oh, this I need to hear." Faith took her spot guiding a shocked Logan next to her.**

"**Talk" Was all he said.**

"**Bobby gave us some Spanish fly and we put it in your coffee." Faith threw her head back and laughed. Logan took a huge gulp of beer. "We just wanted you and Storm to get together."**

"**We have been together and what happens between us doesn't concern you." He glared at the girls. "Christ, did you even stop to think what that crap could do to me?" **

**He patted Faith's back as she began to choke. **

"**It's not that funny." He grumbled. **

"**Hell yes it is." She looked at the two girls. "Funny and sad. Maybe you should try minding your own business."**

"**Logan I will speak to the girls." Storm said looking slightly embarrassed. The trio seemed to breathe a sigh of relief when Gwen brought over the hot wings. **

"**Hey, I only ordered enough for two. Get your own." Faith snapped as Storm reached for one pulling the dish away as she and Logan dug in. Rogue looked at a still irritated Logan who simply shrugged his shoulders. They ate in relative silence. **

"**The Professor could fire you for dating his kid." Cinder said sniffing.**

"**Or he can mind his own business." Faith snapped **

"**Your father loves you." Storm said gently. "I'm sure he only wants what's best for you."**

**Faith rolled her eyes.**

"**Storm out of respect for Logan I'll try to be nice." Faith shifted in her seat so she was facing the older woman. "Let's be honest your relationship with Logan isn't exactly monogamous. He's still doing Jean and you're on Scott like white on rice."**

**Storm looked at Logan shocked that he would share information about their personal life. **

"**He didn't tell me. I've seen you. So has Charles and let's not pretend that Charles doesn't know how badly Logan wants me. Really? Come on." She sneered. She was sick of people telling her how she should live her life. "He simply knows he can't control what I do, so do us both a favor and stay out of it."**

"**Logan?" Rogue started.**

"**This isn't any of your business Rogue." Faith looked softened when the girl pouted. "I understand how it feels when someone you care about is doing something you feel is wrong. I just don't care. So can you go find your own table so we can enjoy our meal?"**

**Faith looked at Strom almost daring her to object. Finally the three women slide out of the booth and took a table one the other side of the bar.**

"**Do you want to leave?" Logan asked pulling her against him. **

"**No, I'm hungry." She looked at him. "If you're having doubts…"**

"**Nah," He snuggled her neck. "I just want to get you home."**

"**Hey this is a pg restaurant." Gwen came back carrying the over sized meat pizza. "Get a room."**

"**I thought here was nice. The lights, the music, three smelly bikers waving you down." Faith teased. Gwen gave them a wink before leaving to take care of her other customers.**

"**You eat all that by yourself?" Logan was having a hard time imagining a woman eating that much food alone. Jean and Storm ordered salads whenever they ate out. Faith had devoured the platter of hot wings. Now she was attacking the pizza. "Were you fed as a child?"**

**She smiled at him. **

**Logan was aware of Storm watching them. Her jealously surprised him, as Faith had said they weren't a couple. He began to feel a little self conscious.**

"**Are you sure about this? There's going to be a firestorm of hell when Chuck gets home." He started.**

"**Wow, if Storm can make you crumble what's Charles going to do?" She pushed her plate away. "Did you know Charles put me in your room when we first got here?" **

**Logan nodded. "I could smell you."**

"**So could I. Your scent made me feel safe. When we first came here everyone wanted something, mainly they wanted an in with Charles. I hid in that room. Found your drawings. Sort of obsessed with Jean huh? Don't worry I'm not jealous. We lost too much to think about holding on to anyone thing. Anyway, when you came home you didn't ask for anything. I can't say what that meant to me." She looked down at the wall as memories flooded her mind before resting her it on his shoulder. "I bought candles and silk sheets. I made so many plans about how I was going to seduce you. Truth is I would have you on dirty old cotton sheets. You really didn't have much of a choice Logan. If I had to I would have **_**persuaded**_** you."**

"**Ya?" He asked stroking her arm. **

"**Ya."**

"**Let's get out of here. I'm tired of being dinner theater." He stood throwing a wad of bills on the table. He ignored the other women as he led her out of the bar. "Gotta make a stop." **

**Logan drove to the Wal-Mart down the road. Faith waited on the Harley until he can out with a large back pack. **

"**What did you get?" She asked when he returned smiling. **

"**You'll have to wait to find out." He adjusted the straps and secured it to her back. **

"**I'm not one for surprises."**

"**You'll like this one." He smiled at her.**

**The drive back to mansion was quick. Faith directed him to the private garage that accessed the east wing.**

"**Never knew this was here." Logan said. "So this is where Charles hid the good stuff. **

"**This is mine." She fingered the classic Mustang. "Mama May gave it to me."**

"**She's got great taste." He took her hand and led her into the private halls.**

"**This way. Charles sectioned off part of the rooms for each of us. Selena's is on the other side of our common room."**

"**Lots of privacy." He smiled at this. They stopped at the door that led to her private suite. Logan waited while she fished out her keys. "You lock your door?" **

"**Habit." She pushed open the door to reveal a room draped in soft linens and rich fabrics. "Sitting room. The kitchen is over there. Fully stocked so if you get hungry…"  
"Why were you eating in the schools kitchen?" He turned on the light impressed by the simple nature of it.**

"**You were there." She said simply snaking her arm around his waist. Logan took the back pack from her. **

"**Where's the bathroom?" He asked pressing a light kiss to her lips. **

"**This way." She led him down a short room to her bedroom. **

"**You weren't kidding. Should I be flattered or scared?" He looked around the room. In the center sat a large round bed covered with rich brown silk sheets and comforter. Candles covered almost every surface. The dark hardwood floors were covered with plush rugs. **

"**Whatever. Bathrooms this way." She opened the door to the largest bathroom Logan had ever seen. He couldn't even guess how much money Charles had spent on the materials alone. "He doesn't want us to leave."**

"**He loves you."**

"**Maybe or he feels guilty. I'll give you your privacy." She walked into the kitchen and took out a soda. Charles had a lot to feel guilty about and all the money in the world wouldn't let her forget it.**

**It took him a few minutes but he came for her. Taking her hand he led her through the bedroom into the bath. Faith took a deep breath when she saw the large tub was filled with bubbles and candles surrounded it. **

"**I thought we could relax first." Trying not to look at her irresistible body he quickly removed her clothes. Faith didn't have a problem looking over his finely chiseled body.**

"**I didn't think you went for this sort of thing." She said as she took the tail of his tee shirt and lifted over his head. **

"**I wanted to show you that I want more. I don't want you to feel any pressure." He stepped into the oversized tub, then guided her in. **

"**I love cinnamon. It reminds me of her grandmother." She settled against his chest. **

"**What is she like?" He wrapped his body around her.**

"**As good a woman as there was. She cared for us and protected us. She did everything our mother was supposed to do." She turned slightly until her face was buried in his neck. "She was from Hattiesburg, Mississippi. That's where mama met Charles. They had a brief affair, very brief before he was paralyzed. Mama had us. For a while it was good. Then she met Henry. He moved in and started beating mama. Then he started hitting us. One night Selena wet the bed. She lay in it until Mama came home. We tried to clean it up while Henry slept but he woke up. He made Selena stand naked in the living room while he beat her. Mama kept saying how bad she was and that she was getting what she deserved. I got so mad. I could see it…"**

**Logan could feel her tears running down his chest. He held her close to him. "What did you see?"**

"**His heart. I told it to stop moving and it did. Selena said I glowed. Mama was screaming that I had the devil in me. She ran out the house screaming at two o'clock in the morning. The cops were on their way anyhow. The neighbors called them. They took me and Selena to the hospital. She was covered in bruises and welts. They were everywhere. Then Grandma Maxine came and moved us to Hattiesburg. They put mama in a home for the mentally unstable. That's where Charles and Selena are now. They are trying to heal her mind."**

"**What about you?" Logan understood her pain. It was all he had ever known.**

"**I want to stop her heart." She shivered a little. Logan was sure there was more to the story but wouldn't say anything. "After a while we started calling grandma mama May. We were eight and eight-year-olds need a mother even a pretend one. Mama May died just before we came here."**

"**What happens if they fix her?"**

"**They are going to bring her back her so we can be one big happy family." The bitterness in her voice was palatable. **

"**Not gonna happen…" He lifted her chin so he could look in her eyes. "You don't need to do anything that you don't want to. Say the word and I'll take you away from here."**

"**Word." She whispered.**

"**I have a cabin across the border, not much but it'll give you some place to think."**

"**Thank you Logan."**

"**Let's go to sleep." He kissed her gently.**

"**But…"**

"**Can wait. You need time to think." He stood taking her hand he helped her out of the tub. Grabbing one of the thick towels he handed it to her not trusting himself to dry her off. **

**Logan put on his boxers and led Faith to her room. He watched as she pulled on her over sized t-shirt. Pulling back the covers she climbed into the bed. He turned off the lights and slid in next to her. Gently he wrapped his arms around her.**

"**When Chuck found me I was locked in a cage. I had been there for months. I was an animal. Being at the cabin helped me refocus. We've got time Faith." Her arm slipped over his waist and her leg pushed between his. **

**Faith and Logan shared many things but tonight the nightmares that plagued them did not come.**


	4. Chapter 4

**If Logan asked me to marry him I would snatch a priest through the phone for the ceremony.**

"**Chuck I'm calling because I wanted to give you a heads up." Logan listened for a moment. "She needs time. You gave it to me give it to her…However long she needs. You should have talked to her first. She is abominate. I'll tell her." Closing the phone Logan looked up and saw Storm watching him load up the SUV and trailer. She had been there for most of the morning. **

"**Ready?" She put on a false smile.**

"**What's wrong?"**

**She dropped the pretense and let her anger show. **

"**Selena called. They're bringing her back. I told her that we were leaving, she said Storm called last night and Charles is trying to force guardianship over me." Her arms were crossed over her chest.**

"**I just talked to Chuck. I thought something was off." He looked up at Storm. His anger mounting. Fuck she was an adult. Most kids her age had already left home. He had an idea but he wasn't sure she would go for it.**

"**What is it?" He scowled at her. "I don't need her powers to know when you've come up with a plan. I can read you like a book. What's the plan?"**

"**We get married." She nodded as he opened the door for her. "I thought you would argue a little bit more."**

"**Why? Even if Charles continues with his plan you would receive guardianship over me and not him. I can live with you besides I want to see Storms face when she finds out we got hitched."**

"**There is something seriously wrong with you." He laughed when they pulled away from the mansion.**

**Canada**

**Faith played with her wedding ring as she stared out at the snowy terrain. She was a married woman. Logan had a copy of the wedding certificate faxed to the mansion. She opened her mind to Selena so she could experience it with her. Her sister was happy for her. **

**They had stopped to get all the trimmings for Thanksgiving before they headed out of Edmonton. **

**Logan would never admit this but he was excited. He had his family. Well, at least a wife and when she was ready they would have children. He could never see Charles as his father-in-law and he preferred not to have resorted to marriage to protect Faith and Selena by extension. Faith seemed happy enough. She kept touching her ring and smiling. Maybe she had missed what he had.**

**Finally the cabin came into site.**

"**Logan that's not small." She smiled at him.**

"**Four bedrooms, three baths, living room, large kitchen, dining room, game room, and exercise room. I built it with my own hands, contracted out the electrical and plumbing work." He smiled proudly. "I thought I'd raise kids up here."**

"**Away from the chaos and the prying minds." Faith closed her eyes and enjoyed the quiet. "Perfect."**

"**Does Selena have the same abilities?" He asked. **

"**Not this one." She shifted in her seat. "I could hear his thoughts and all the horrible things he was planning to do to us. I told mama but she didn't believe me."**

"**Did she know about Charles?" Faith nodded. "Did he touch you?"**

"**Not like that. It's easier not knowing than to know that one day someone you're supposed to love is going to hurt you. Selena was lucky she didn't have to see."**

"**Do you want kids?" He wrapped his hands around the steering wheel and rested his head on it. **

"**Lots of them." She peeked at Logan who was smiling. "I can see three or four."**

"**Gonna have to build on to it if they you want them to have their own rooms." He smiled at her. "I always wanted a family."**

"**I always wanted to be a mother." He nodded.**

"**Ready to see your new home?" **

"**Race you." She flung open the door but only took a few steps before he grabbed her up and tossed her over his shoulder. He stopped just short of the porch. Sliding her down his body he turned her around so she could see it up close. **

**It was practically all windows, but they were mirrored like a car. She could clearly see the second floor.**

"**Master's up there. There's a big sitting room next to the bedroom. Good sized bath, tub fits two." He tugged her hand pulling her to the porch. "Porch wraps around the entire house."**

**Taking the keys out of his pocket he opened the door. With a smile he lifted her into his arms and carried her over threshold. Faith gasped at the beauty of it. It had soft brown walls and beautiful logs everywhere, even the kitchen island was made of logs. Logan sat her on her feet. **

"**There's the pantry, dishwasher, microwave, gas stove…umm those doors lead to the porch. Laundry is in the basement, there's a bedroom, bath, and family room down there. The master bath has a whirl pool tub. There are two bedrooms on this floor." He followed her up the stairs. The only door opened to the master bedroom. A king sized bed hugged the large wall. **

"**The bath is over there and this is the sitting room. I thought we could use this for the nursery when you…" He blushed a little. She took his hand and kissed it. "I'll unload." **

**Faith smiled as he rushed from the room. She had a home and Logan had given it to her.**

**It took over an hour but they got everything separated and put away. Faith insisted on cooking lunch. **

"**Mama May's gumbo." She sat the large bowel in front of him with one of his beers. **

"**When did you learn how to cook?" He asked swallowing a large spoonful of the meal.**

"**We started when we were nine or ten. Mama May said everyone should know how to make one decent meal."**

"**Do you know you say "we" instead of I?" He smirked. "It's kind of nice."**

"**People have complained about it before. Our teachers were afraid we wouldn't know where one of us began and the other one ended." She started rubbing the back of her head.**

"**Are you o.k.?" Logan asked touching her arm.**

"**Don't freak but Selena's coming." She rubbed the spot on her neck harder.**

"**Sorry, I know it hurts but there's no cell service." Selena's blurry form appeared in front of them. **

"**Lee, hurry."**

"**Storm faxed the marriage certificate to dad. He was hot but I was able to cool him off."**

"**Lee!"**

"**Daddydoesn'twantyoutospendtheholiday'swithoutyourfamilysowe'recomingupinthemorning. Sorry Faith." She disappeared. Logan stood over her and applied pressure to those nerves. Faith sighed and laid her head against the table.**

"**Does it always hurt?" She shook her head wincing at the pain it caused.**

"**Selena can't do it without help so she taps into me."**

"**What did she say? She was talking too fast for me to catch."**

"**Charles is bringing the family up here tomorrow morning." Logan sighed. "So much for time away."**

"**We can say no." He stroked her head.**

"**They'd come anyway; Selena could have spoken to me telepathically. I needed to see her. We have ever been apart for so long." She tried to stand but fell heavily back into her seat. "I need to lie down."**

**Logan lifted her into his arms and carried her to their bed. Her eyes were already closed when he laid her down. **

"**It'll be alright Logan. I've got you on my side." She smiled. "We're a family."**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is one of those stories that I know I'm going to invest time in. There is just so much happening.**

**Logan watched from the porch as the plane landed some distance away from the cabin. Rogue, Cinder, Selena, Charles, Storm, and a woman who he thought must be Faith's mother disembarked. **

**With long sure strides he made his way down the stairs. Selena ran past him with a slight wave. He turned and looked up to their room. She stood looking out the window. Her focus was on the older black woman standing behind Charles. **

**The twins' mother was similar only in coloring. She was short and wore her hair cropped. She was heavy and smelled of disinfectant.**

"**Logan, it seems we are now family." Charles forced a smile.**

"**It's the only reason you're here." He gave his attention to the crowd. "Here are the rules. This is Faith's home what she says goes. Don't disrespect her, don't snark at her, or you'll be out on your asses before morning." **

**He looked pointedly at Faith's mother. **

**He walked back to the house expecting their guest to follow him. **

"**Charles you have the first room in the back. Selena and her mother have the second one…"**

"**Her name is Sarah." Came a quiet voice.**

"**The rest of you can have the room in the basement. Charles there's an elevator that will take you to the basement. Faith left snacks in case you're hungry." He took the stairs two at a time. **

**Faith and Selena sat on the bed silently talking. Logan sat next to her taking her hand he stroked it. **

"**I hate her. I saw her and I still hate her so much." Tears filled her eyes. "I should feel something for her but I don't. Selena, I need to be with Logan now."**

"**Welcome to our dysfunctional family Logan." Selena as she slipped out of the door. **

"**Sarah is working on a way to influence Charles. She wants to separate us. She won't do that."**

"**No she won't. She doesn't have that type of power." **

"**She is a telepath." Logan looked at her shocked. "Selena doesn't believe me but she is. I could feel it in her even before they landed. She is weak but be on your guard. Any sensations, if anything feels odd it's her."**

"**What are you going to do about it?"**

"**I don't know but I'm not a child anymore. The game has changed." **

"**Look…" **

"**Logan. You have guest." Selena sent him a mental picture. **

"**Fuck! Victor." Snkit! He headed for the door. "I guess telling you to stay here is a waste of time."**

"**You know it, but put those away first." He retracted his claws. "Who's Victor?"**

"**My brother." He said as they walked outside stoically ignoring the people gathered in the living room.**

"**Huh, full of surprises." The snow crunched beneath their feet. Logan locked eyes with the brown haired man. The wind kicked up and carried a long forgotten scent. He stopped and positioned Faith behind him. "Kayla."**

"**Logan?" Faith felt a chill run through her body. **

"**Can you read her memories?" **

"**Yes."**

"**Then do it." She expertly pushed past his thoughts to his core memory. She saw the beauty of his love for Kayla and his pain at her betrayal. Faith saw her power, tactohypnosis, and her death. She decided she was not impressed by this woman. **

"**Logan I can explain."**

"**Aren't you going to kiss your girlfriend little brother?" Victor snarked.**

"**Not in front of my wife."**

"**See Kayla, he's forgotten you already." **

"**Logan." Kayla started, her voice barely a whisper.**

"**Leave." Logan glared at the pair.**

"**Can't cannons snowed in." Victor could hardly keep the laughter from his voice. "Don't want the fox to freeze."**

"**It's alright Logan. You're putting up with my family." Faith kissed his cheek. "Next year we'll invite the really insane ones."**

**He smiled at her. Selena stepped onto the porch.**

"**Oh, two?" Victor sneered. "Are you going to share little brother?"**

"**Go near either one of them and I'll kill you."**

"**Selena will show you where you can sleep." Selena rolled her eyes when she caught sight of the new editions. **

**Faith took Logan's hand and led him back to their room.**

"**You are beautiful when you're in love." She whispered to him.**

"**What?" Slowly she stepped out of her clothes. Watching her Logan followed suit. **

**She took his hand and led him to the bed. They lay wrapped in each other's arms.**

"**Your colors are beautiful, strong, and perfect."**

"**What colors did you see?" He ran his hand down her thigh. **

"**Bright blues, greens, and purples. All swirled together." His naked body rubbed against hers.**

"**What do you see now?" Logan nibbled her neck. **

"**Kiss me and I'll show you." She could barely breathe before his lips touched hers. He very slowly opened his mouth. **

**Faith opened her mind to him. Logan stood in the center of a rainbow of color swirling around them. Blues mixed with reds and yellows. Greens danced with purples and pinks. The deeper they kissed the more intense their colors became. **

**He could feel music surrounding them. Their colors danced to the rhythm, their bodies tried to match its movements. **

"_**Is this what you see?" **_

"_**Only when I look at you."**_

"_**The music?"**_

"_**It is intense, soft, filled with angst, and sorrow or it can be shy, methodical, happy, and wistful all at once. It is you." **_**Her fingers laced through his. **_**"Make love to me Logan."**_

**Logan joined their bodies without even realizing it. He had never experienced love making like this. Even when they climaxed he didn't break their kiss, unsure whether he would have to leave the sanctuary that was her mind.**

_**Help me!**_** His head snapped up. His sensitive hearing focused on a small corner of her mind. It was black and cold. He could feel the chill rush over him.**

"_**No, Logan. Leave it. Please." **_**Faith tried pulling him away from the dark memories.**

"_**That's where it is. Where he hurt you?" **_**He pulled her closer to it.**

"_**Leave it alone, Logan. Let the past stay in the past."**_** She pleaded.**

"_**But it's not in the past. It's here, now. Baby you can't even look at your mom without getting angry."**_** He took her face in his hands. **_**"Let me help you."**_

**Tears fell down her face, but she opened the space in her mind. **

**Logan took her hand and stepped into the black cloud. The room they walked into was old, dingy, Logan was sure it smelled. There were dirty dishes everywhere. Used diapers littered the floor. Two dogs lay on the couch their feces could be seen tangled up in the dirty clothes that were thrown everywhere.**

"_**Who could live in this filth?"**_** He asked. Faith didn't answer she walked past him down a short hall. Quietly she entered the room. Near the wall sat a single crib. Logan watched her intently as she walked to it. Crowded in it were three tiny sleeping forms. Two girls and a boy about three. **_**"Where are we?"**_

"_**Her home."**_** She stiffened. **_**"Watch."**_

**The door opened and a woman tip toed in. Sarah. He watched her closely. Faith had turned away from the scene. Tears fill in earnest. **

"_**Watch, Logan."**_

**Sarah ran her hand over each child. **

"_**She's choosing."**_** Carefully she picked the sleeping boy and hugged him to her body. **_**"Jason."**_

**Silently Faith followed her out of the room. The house was silent. Sarah opened the bathroom door. **

"_**Faith?"**_

"_**Watch."**_** Logan watched in horror as Sarah lowered the sleeping child into the water. His brilliant blue eyes popped open in surprise.**

"**Jesus no," Logan whispered as he took a step forward. Jason opened his mouth to scream but swallowed a mouthful of water. He kicked and thrashed. She held him down until he stopped moving.**

"_**Jason?"**_** A tiny voice called out from behind him.**

"_**Faith! Go to your room."**_** She pushed the door shut and locked it. **

**Logan saw the small smile playing on her face. **

**Evil. **

**Victor. **

**No, even Victor wouldn't be so cruel as to murder a child. **

"_**She tried to make us forget. She wanted us to believe he didn't exist. I didn't. Even Mama May didn't remember." **_**Faith took his arm.**_** "She made him hurt us. She bent his mind. When he started to love us she turned him against us. It was her Logan! She put Jason in the back yard. He was alone, but I went back and I found him. I put him somewhere nice. That's why she's here. She wants to know where I hid him."**_

**Sarah lifted the body from the water. The only child that was so like Charles. He watched in disgust as she carried him out of the house.**

"_**Faith?"**_

" _**I need to get out of here."**_** Faith closed her eyes and broke the link. **

**Logan was sweating and shaking, his body was still positioned above hers.**

"**Baby." He wasn't sure what to say. He pecked little kisses her face. **

"**Don't." She kissed him hard. "Make love to me."**

"**No, it's too soon."**

"**Please." **

"**Faith it won't make the pain go away. You'll still hurt tomorrow." He shifted his weight so she was lying against his chest. "She is leaving tomorrow. All of them are gone."**

"**What about Rogue?" She closed her eyes ad inhaled his scent.**

"**I'll talk to her in the morning." He sighed. He wasn't certain how he was going to resolve this problem for her. **

**I still own nothing.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I believe anyone can get along…if there's enough tequila.**

**Logan woke up to the smell of bacon and giggles. **

**Opening on eye he spied Selena sitting on the edge of the bed drinking a cup of milk. **

"**Well, I guess Faith wore you out last night." She teased. **

"**What time is it?" He asked pulling on the shirt Faith handed him. **

"**Too early to be awake, but it's Thanksgiving and we need to get started soon." Faith handed him a plate of food Selena had brought with her.**

"**I thought the women cooked and the men watched the game."**

"**Not in this family Mister." Selena smiled at him. Like her sister her hair fell into her face covering her smile. She wore the same pj's Faith preferred. "You get to help with desserts."**

"**Where is your mom?" **

"**Still asleep." She looked at her sister. "Thank you for sharing your memories with me Faith. It's not that I don't believe you I just don't remember Jason. There isn't a record of his birth…"**

"**Until Mama May took us there wasn't a record of ours." She protested.**

"**I know…" She shrugged.**

"**You want to believe she can be that mother we dreamed about?" Selena nodded. "She isn't and she will never be that woman. After the storm clears I don't want her to ever be a part of my life or my children's lives."**

"**She won't." Logan answered.**

"**She's our mother." Selena begged.**

"**She's evil." Sighing she stared at her sister. "I don't have to love her just because you do."**

"**What about dad?" **

"**He can come visit us."**

"**What about the school? Logan trains most of the students."**

"**Anyone can train them. I'm not leaving Faith or exposing her to your mother. You may find it hard to believe but I've seen many murders in my life time and they can seem as innocent as a baby. Evil. The look in her eye when she was drowning that boy was pure evil." Logan shook his head. "She stays away from Faith."**

"**Alright. I won't push." She took his half eaten plate and stacked it on top of hers. "Time to get moving. I took the turkey out and we brought a duck."**

"**Good. Let us shower and we'll be down." Selena nodded.**

"**Are you ready for this?" He asked following her into the bathroom.**

"**I told you this is a different game. She doesn't frighten me anymore. What about Kayla?"**

"**I can't forgive her for what she did to me." He shrugged.**

"**I won't let her hurt you again." Faith vowed. **

"**Good, now clean me woman." Faith laughed as they stepped into the hot shower.**

**Logan smiled as he watched the sisters silently communicate. He was catching most of their gestures by the time dinner was done. **

**Selena must have warned everyone to stay away from because Logan saw them everywhere except near Faith.**

"**So, dessert man how's it coming?" Faith hugged him from behind. **

"**Good, I think, the pies are done and cakes are in the oven." He smiled sheepishly. **

"**Big bad Wolverine has been tamed." Logan's head jerked up at the sound of Scott's voice.**

"**Selena called, we thought you might need some help dealing with this mess." Jean walked further into the house. "Wow, this is nice."**

"**Jean! Scott!" Selena hugged both of them.**

"**Good to have you here." That's two more people between Faith and her mother. **

"**Anything we can do to help?" Scott stood with his eyes on the pies.**

"**Don't even think about it." Logan warned.**

"**You can help decorate them."**

"**Awe, Faith we're just gonna cut into them any way." He pouted.**

"**They need to look pretty." Selena laughed. "Faith would have a fit if they weren't dressed."**

"**Hey, I'm not obsessive about it." Selena rolled her eyes. "Alright I'm getting better."**

**They all laughed.**

"**Can we help?" Rogue stood with Cinder at the top of the stairs and looked down at the floor.**

"**Only if you can take direction. Faith's head would explode if everything isn't perfect." Selena smiled after getting Faith's nod.**

"**Funny. Alright. We need the side dishes loaded and the desserts decorated then it's time to eat."**

"**About time. Didn't Mama May tell you the way to a man's heart is through his stomach." Logan swallowed a spoon full of stuffing.**

"**I thought it was other things." She winked and he blushed. "Get busy before you waste away."**


End file.
